


just for us...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Heavy M or light E (chose E to be safe), Intimacy, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Times, missing scene (season 5 or later)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: A soft, sexy moment between David and Patrick takes a turn into fantasy when they begin to talk about David's past experiences at a few gay bars.





	just for us...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartineilli (dependsupon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dependsupon/gifts).



David grabs Patrick’s hand as soon as it leaves the bowl, dragging his fingers and the piece of popcorn he’d been holding between his lips. Patrick laughs, David chews, and smiles, and Patrick laughs again.

“I thought you didn’t want any more?” Patrick teases, his hand still in David’s as he leans down to smile at his fiancee currently looking up at him with mock innocence from where his head is resting on Patrick’s lap. David’s eyes narrow in that way that Patrick has seen many times before, giving him a mere second to prepare himself before David is guiding Patrick’s fingers back down to his mouth. After all this time together, Patrick isn’t any less affected by this man, already holding his breath in desperate anticipation. When David’s tongue curls around Patrick’s two fingers, sucking lightly as he looks up at him with eyes darkening to deep mocha, Patrick’s own tongue peeks out to wet his lips.

He’s not entirely sure who moves first, but he definitely meets David halfway, cupping his hand around the back of his head to help support him as David arches up to meet Patrick’s mouth in a kiss. Patrick licks the salt from the corner of David’s mouth, their kiss sloppy and delicious from the greasy butter coating their lips. “Tastes good…” David mumbles, shifting them so he can sit up fully, knocking the last of the popcorn on the floor as he maneuvers himself onto his knees on either side of Patrick’s thighs. It’s their usual Friday night chill session, so David’s already in his pajamas, t-shirt soft and thin against Patrick’s fingers as he pulls David in closer.

Patrick feels warm and loose, turned on, but in no hurry. Letting his head fall back on the couch, he indulges himself in a long look at David, reaching out to run his fingers along his 5 o’clock shadow. It’s rough on his fingertips, but he loves the way it feels, loves how David’s lips turn up in a tiny smile when he thumbs lightly at David’s mole. That smile, it’s a memory, of a night not too long ago where Patrick had kissed David all over, cataloging all of his favorite parts of David’s body. The mole had been number 23. They’d only made it to 47 before David’s demands to “just fuck me already” could no longer be ignored. 

“I really love your smile,” Patrick professes, his thumb now tracing the line of David’s bottom lip. “When you kiss me, you often smile into it, did you know that?”

There’s a crimson streak rushing up David’s neck now, obviously flustered as he shrugs. “Would you rather I frown?”

Patrick’s own grin widens, and he lifts his head from the couch, leaning up to bring his mouth up close to David’s. It only takes David two seconds before he’s smiling, which Patrick rewards with another kiss. He’d only intended for it to be a quick kiss, but David has leverage here and apparently other ideas. His mouth is hot and insistent, as are his hands, rings catching a few of Patrick’s short hairs as David’s fingers rake up and into the back of his hair. The slight tug is like a shot of adrenalin, and he groans into David’s mouth, prompting David to pull back slightly, taking Patrick’s bottom lip between his teeth. It’s not the pain that gets Patrick going, and David knows this. Instead, it’s knowing he’s making David lose a bit of his control. 

“Someone’s feeling frisky,” he says as soon as his lip has been released, running his tongue over the faint teeth marks before they disappear.

“Don’t say frisky, it makes you sound like you’re 70 years old.”

Snaking his hands under David’s shirt, he gets reacquainted with the soft skin of David’s back, having missed it all of the hours today it’s been hidden under clothes. “Do I want to hear about someone that old calling you frisky?”

David rolls his eyes at the same time as he rolls his spine, back arching into Patrick’s touch. 

“Go to any gay bar in West Hollywood and some old queen will say that to just about anyone with two legs and a tight t-shirt in hopes you’ve had a lot to drink and your standards are low.”

Widening his eyes in alarm and amusement, Patrick tries to process this, the mental image of David fending off skeevy old men...while wearing a tight t-shirt...and well, the second half of that isn’t so bad. 

“Formerly repressed gay here, remember. Never been to a gay bar,” he reminds David, this one of the many things David has on a list of gay things he wants Patrick to experience. 

David’s fingers are now playing with the front of Patrick’s hair, the urgency of a few minutes ago settling into a comfortable simmer. “I know. The closest one I can find is in Hunters Mill, and to be honest, it just doesn’t sound like the vibe we’re looking for here.”

Sliding his hands down, Patrick lets his hands curve over David’s ass. “What, camo and rainbows don’t make a good combo?” 

David slides forward, the press of his half hard dick rubbing against Patrick’s with just the right amount of friction to have Patrick squirming into the couch. David leans down, ignoring Patrick’s snarky question in favor of torturing him with an almost kiss, his lips ghosting Patrick’s as his hot breath comes out in slow, measured puffs. “I like a different kind of gay bar,” he whispers, hands grabbing ahold of Patrick’s hair to not so gently pull Patrick’s head further back. 

“My favorite one was a dive bar in Berlin, with worn leather sofas situated purposefully in dark corners.”

Patrick wants to know more, but the words get caught on his tongue as David begins kissing his neck, lips hot and wet as he sucks Patrick’s earlobe between his teeth. “Fuck…” Patrick gasps, gripping David’s ass hard enough to leave bruises. 

“I never did that there, but I might have, if I’d seen you…” David lifts his head slowly, meeting Patrick’s eyes with a look that’s a mix of raw emotion and mischievous intent. And for Patrick’s sake, he’s lost in a vision of their current state playing out in a public club, unsure if that’s something he could ever do but the imagining of it quite visceral.

“Why was it your favorite?” He asks the question, but then regrets it, not sure that he really wants to hear about past hookups that might be the reason.

Instead of immediately answering, David kisses him again, slow and lazy, leaving Patrick feeling slightly wrung out and boneless when he eventually pulls away. David’s pushing to his feet and Patrick grabs at his shirt in protest, but David just chuckles as he disentagles his long limbs.

“Let’s switch, that position is killing my knees.”

God, he loves how easy this all is with David. When he moves to sit next to him, Patrick rolls his head to look over at him, overcome with just how happy this man makes him every single second of every day. “I really love you.”

The bashful smile David gives him just makes Patrick love him even more. “Me too, now get over here please.” He punctuates his request with a slap to his thigh, but Patrick decides to try something out.

“That’s pretty forward considering we’ve just met,” he says with wide eyes and mock surprise, lifting an eyebrow when David just stares at him in confusion. “You haven’t even offered to buy me a drink yet,” he continues, thankful to see understanding quickly wash over David’s face.

“Ah, well, I’ve got a tab open at the bar, get whatever you want...” he replies, feigning nonchalance as he gestures towards their kitchen. Patrick pushes to his feet and gives David a wink, which makes David break and laugh since Patrick is, admittedly, a very inept winker. 

As he gets to the back of the couch, Patrick leans down, letting his lips brush the tip of David’s ear as he whispers, “What’s your name?”

“David…” he breathes out, voice cracking just a bit, “David Rose.”

Patrick feels a rush of warmth at David’s choice of using his real name, for some reason having expected him to play this as someone else. Or maybe Patrick is forgetting that not everyone is an actor and he should just get back to the moment at hand.

“I’m Patrick.” Straightening, he looks over to the kitchen, mentally cataloguing the alcohol options and decides a shot is the best choice. As fun as this all is, he doesn’t need an hour of sipping brandy before they get back to the fun stuff. He opts for fireball, his favorite if only because David tends to get handsy after a few shots of the cinnamon whiskey. 

The look David gives him as he takes the double shot from his hand tells him he made the right choice. He doesn’t even wait for Patrick to sit, quickly tipping his head back to down the shot, his eyes hot on Patrick’s as he licks the last of the spicy liquor from the rim of the glass. Standing over him, Patrick can feel his dick begin to swell, the sweatpants he’s wearing doing nothing to hide that fact from David who is currently almost eye level with his crotch. Doing his best to stay in character, he attempts a discreet readjustment, but David, smug little shit that he is, gives his erection a long, appreciative look before leaning back against the couch.

“You gonna drink that, or is that one for me, too?” David’s tongue peeks out to wet his bottom lip, and Patrick feels emboldened, finding fun in this little charade but ready to push the boundaries of what he’d normally do in real life. 

“How about we share?” he drawls, placing one knee on the couch as he slowly lowers himself onto David’s lap, stifling a moan when David unceremoniously grabs his ass to drag him as close as their bodies will allow. Holding the shot against his lips, he downs the spicy alcohol, the burn as it coats his throat just another sensation to add to the ever growing pile. 

David is on him before Patrick can make a move, his tongue pushing into his mouth to chase the whiskey down. His hands are inside the back of Patrick’s pants now, gripping hard as he urges Patrick to move, which he does. His dick is at full attention, and so is David’s, and he’s sure they have just moments before the choreography of this little dance finds an inevitable finale. It feels so good, David strong and urgent beneath him, tongue still fucking his mouth in that way he does when he’s let go of all his control. 

But Patrick is caught up in the fantasy and he slows his movements, dragging his erection over David’s with purposeful precision. It’s the closest thing to a lap dance he’s ever performed and if it wasn’t for the gasp David just released into his mouth he might be somewhat embarrassed. Instead, he forges on, pulling his mouth just out of reach as he braces his hands against the back of the couch to give him leverage for another grind of his hips. 

“Who’s being forward now?” David breathes, not hesitating for a second as he leans in, sucking Patrick’s lower lip into his mouth as his hands clench Patrick’s ass. Maybe it’s the slight remnants of the fireball or maybe it’s just because Patrick loves this so much, but he nearly comes when David curses under his breath as his head falls back against the couch.

“Please tell me you never did this with anyone in a club,” he whispers, voice hoarse as he leans down to suck on the soft skin of David’s throat. David’s hands are demanding Patrick move faster, the rings on his fingers digging into his ass as Patrick obliges, keeping their dicks aligned as he makes shallow thrusts into David’s lap.

“Only you,” David mumbles, face turning towards Patrick to give him a heated look. There’s more than just passion there, something deeper, and he wonders if they should call a time-out. But then David is lifting his head up and taking Patrick’s mouth in a kiss and Patrick’s last remaining brain cells are occupied with how good David tastes and the feel of his hands now sliding up along the curve of his spine. Patrick goes to rock his hips again, but David’s hands fight his waist, stilling him. His touch is almost ticklish as his fingers come around to Patrick’s belly to curl into the front of his pants.

“Stand up,” David demands against Patrick’s lips, knuckles now teasing Patrick’s happy trail as he gives Patrick a gentle shove. A bit confused, but trusting in whatever idea David might have, Patrick slides back off of David’s lap. His legs are a bit unsteady, but he finds his footing quickly when he begins to catch on to what David might be up to. 

David’s hands are pulling his sweatpants down and dragging him forward by the back of his thighs, bringing Patrick’s swollen cock right up to his lips. Patrick’s sure he’s fallen into some whiskey-induced fantasy now, so he just leans into it, burying his hands in David’s hair as he guides his cock into David’s open mouth. He’s so close to the edge that it just takes a swirl of David’s tongue and the sensation of him swallowing around his cock to make Patrick come straight down David’s throat. He feels like he might pass out from the strength of it, his whole body quaking as David sucks and cherishes, eventually releasing him so he can press wet kisses along his hip-bone. It’s so intimate and sweet, a shift from the passion that had overtaken them just moments earlier to a soft tenderness that almost brings him to his knees. 

“David…” he tries to say more, but bone-deep emotion has clogged his throat. David is looking up at him now with his chin resting on Patrick’s hip, a sweet crooked smile curling his sex-swollen lips. He pushes to his feet, crowding his body close to Patrick as he reaches around to grab a handful of his ass. 

“My turn,” he breathes into Patrick’s mouth, kissing him fleetingly before pushing past him to head towards the bathroom.

“Where are you going?”

David stops just inside the door to lean against the door jamb and slides a hand beneath the waistband of his drawstring pants. Patrick watches as David slowly palms himself, eyes hot on Patrick as his hand begins to move faster. 

“It’s a total cliche that all gay guys just go to the club to hook up in the bathroom, but ours is clean and we can take a shower after, so...you wanna get over here and give me a hand?”

Laughing at the man he loves more than life itself, Patrick pulls his pants back up and makes his way to David, stopping in front of him so he can run his hand up along his jaw. “You’re my favorite person in the whole world, you know that?”

David huffs but smiles as he grabs Patrick by the front of the shirt. “Obviously, but can we get back into character, please. I’ve got a situation here…” He nods down to where his hand is still down his pants and Patrick smirks, stepping in close so he can snake his hand in and cover David’s fingers with his own.

They don’t make it very far into the bathroom. Patrick presses David up against the back of the door as soon as they’re inside and drops straight to his knees, thankful suddenly for the fluffy bath mat David spent way too much money on as he drags David’s pants down his thighs. He sucks David between his lips with such abandon that David has to grab at the towel rack to keep balance, growling obscenities between clamped teeth as Patrick turns his head to lick down the underside of his cock. Patrick knows he’s good at this, having taken the time to learn every little thing that makes David lose his mind. He’s a very organized and detailed person in all aspects of his life. 

“Gonna come...Patrick…” 

Sucking David down in earnest, he reaches up to run a hand up under the hem of David’s shirt, letting his short nails abrade the soft skin of David’s belly in the way he knows he likes. It has David coming into his mouth, his hips pushing off the door as he grabs the back of Patrick’s head to keep him close. Patrick has no intention of going anywhere, licking and suckling the head of David’s cock until he’s gotten every last drop. He spent way too many years of his life not knowing how much he loves giving blowjobs. Or maybe he just loves giving David blowjobs? He’ll never know, but honestly has no desire to ever know. David’s all he’ll ever want. 

“My god...I am never taking you to a gay bar. We’ll both get arrested.”

Patrick looks up at David from his position on the floor to see him slumped against the door, eyes closed and hands tugging at the hem of his t-shirt in an attempt to pull it over his head. Seeing this as an opportunity to get his hands on his man, Patrick slides his hands up David’s waist under his shirt, letting the fabric gather at his wrists as he stands. He pauses to give David a slow kiss, letting his palms slide over David’s nipples as he pulls back, finally lifting David’s shirt up and over his head. 

“That’s okay, I’m sure we could just call Alexis. She’d find a way to get us out of trouble,” Patrick jokes, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it onto the sink with David’s. 

“That’s putting a lot of faith in her actually answering her phone. She did leave me trapped…”

“On an Amish farm for three days, I know.” Patrick finishes the story he’s heard more times than he can count as he reaches in to turn on the shower. Bending down, he pushes his sweatpants down his legs and tosses them at David’s chest, laughing soundly when there is zero attempt made to catch them.

“You coming?” he asks, as he nods towards the shower in invitation. David, who hasn’t actually moved since Patrick left him slumped against the bathroom door, beds down to pull his pants all the way off and Patrick’s body responds on it’s own accord, every cell in his body so acutely aware of David, every second of every day. 

David knows this, he’s sure of it, his eyes warming Patrick’s already overheated skin as he takes the few steps needed to be close enough to touch. The skin at the curve of David’s spine is so soft against his fingers as he draws David into his arms and he brings his nose up to nudge David’s, once, twice, waiting until his smile goes impossibly crooked to drop a kiss onto the corner of his mouth.

“Ok, we’re getting sidetracked. Hot water is like a unicorn in his building, so,” David steps out of Patrick’s arms into the shower and holds out his hand, “get in here.”

They don’t do this often, with David’s penchant for sleeping late and Patrick’s rising earlier than necessary, so Patrick doesn’t waste any time joining David in the slightly too small walk-in shower. The water is warmer than he’d prefer, but David is right, it won’t last long so they should soak up as much heat while they can. Crowding himself into David’s space, he guides David under the water, knowing he needs more time and more than happy to indulge himself in the view of a wet and naked David Rose. The coconut scent of the fancy shampoo they sell at the store fills the stall as David lathers up his hands, the white suds a sharp contrast to his inky hair as he massages it into his scalp. Patrick can’t stop himself from touching, catching some of the soap as it cascades down David’s chest, the lather silky beneath his fingertips as he works it into the hair on David’s belly. 

“Patrick…” His tone is half warning, half wanting and Patrick wants to crowd him against the wall, take him in hand and watch him fall apart again. But he stops himself, redirecting his hands to the bottle of body wash on the ledge and the fluffy loofah hanging on the hook. As much as fooling around some more sounds amazing, the prospect of a soon to be ice cold shower does not. 

“Let me.” David’s hand covers his, water from his soaked hair dripping down into the corner of his mouth as he gives Patrick a smile so soft he falls in love just a little bit more. Stepping a bit closer, he brings his hands up to David’s shoulders, shuddering slightly as he feels the gentle drag of the loofah at the back of his neck. Letting his eyes close, he relishes the tenderness of the moment, wanting to feel David’s touch everywhere, always. 

“You know,” David whispers, his voice somewhat hoarse, which makes Patrick open his eyes. “I meant it when I said only you, but…”

Patrick’s confused for a brief second, but he’s quickly reminded of their heated ramblings back on the couch. David isn’t meeting his eyes, focused on Patrick’s chest where he’s swirling the loofah almost absently between his pecs. Placing his hand over David’s, he stills the movement and leans in, nudging David’s head up with a lingering kiss.

“But…” he prods, voice soft and reassuring.

“But...I like doing this stuff here, alone, nothing about it for show or anyone else…” David finally meets his eyes and Patrick can see some nervousness there and he reaches up with his free hand to hold the back of David’s neck. David’s eyes close for a brief moment as he seems to gather his thoughts, body swaying a bit closer to Patrick before he begins to speak again. “It’s better this way, for me,” he finishes, eyes full of love and trust as he bends down to brush his lips against Patrick’s cheek. 

Turning his head, Patrick catches David’s lips, kissing him in earnest as he pours all of the emotion he feels from David’s confession from his mouth to David’s, not caring anymore about the waning heat of the shower. This man, he’s such a bundle of contradictions, a messy knot that Patrick is happy to spend the rest of his life untangling with the utmost of care. His hand at the back of David’s head cushions it from hitting the tiles as he crowds him against the wall, the loofah landing at their feet as David gathers Patrick in his arms to crush him into his chest. 

Patrick reluctantly pulls back from David’s mouth, moving his lips to his neck, lingering remnants of the coconut shampoo hitting his tongue as he kisses his way up to David’s ear. Nudging the wet strands of hair at David’s temple with his nose, he lets the full weight of his body fall against David as he whispers, “You’re the best for me.”

They don’t make it out the shower before the water gets cold. Quickly turning it off, they decide to just stay in there long enough to let it get warm again, finding another beneficial use for that expensive coconut shampoo. One that won’t be getting added to the label, a dirty little secret just for them.


End file.
